Graduation
by Pokefan291
Summary: A little fic I wrote for my English class about the Graduation at Taimon Jr High, with a twist!


So heres another story i wrote for English. Got a hundered. My friend read it and said it was good, so hope you enjoy. You know with graduation approching, I couldn't help but write a fic about, including my OC in it of course.

* * *

I lay on the soft green grass under the flowering cherry blossom tree. A warm breeze blows, signifying the season of spring. I watch the clouds swim by in the sea of the sky, showing that the Earth is turning. Although, I wish that the Earth would just stop because today is graduation at Raimon Jr High.

Just three months ago, we came back from the FFI with a trophy, proudly in the hands of our captain. Now he and all the other third years are graduating.

Me, my name is Otonashi Hikari, I am a second year at Raimon Jr High as well as a manager for the team's soccer club. For the past two years, I have gotten to know and grow close to everyone on the team and today the match that we have been fighting is reaching its final minutes.

"Hikari!" a voice sounds causing me to sit up to see who it is. I smile as I see my best friend Tachimukai Yuuki running toward me.

"Hello, Tachimukai, what's up?" I say in a carefree manner.

"What do you mean 'what's up?' Today's graduation! We have to get to the auditorium soon." He exclaims frantically.

"Calm down." I say getting up from my sedentary seat. "Let's go."

"Welcome, Raimon Jr High and family." the headmaster beckons from the stage, "Today is graduation…"

The headmaster just keeps talking about stuff like academic scores and past events, I just kind of spaced out.

"Hikari, they are starting to announce the graduates." Tachimukai whispers, snapping me out of my spell.

I smile in apology as the headmaster calls the first graduate.

"Raimon Natsumi." He calls as Natsumi rises and makes her way to the stage. The headmaster hands her the diploma saying, "This diploma is awarded to Raimon Natsumi, this certifies that you have completed the junior high school curriculum."

Natsumi exits the stage, as the next graduate called is Kidou Yuuto. I look to my side to see Haruna with tears in her eyes. She is very proud of her older brother, who is recondite and profound in his knowledge. He is the team's playmaker after all.

The names kept flowing by with Gouenji Shuuya, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Someoka Ruuygo, Handa Shinichi, Megane Kakeru, Kageno Jin, Matsuno Kuusuke, Megane Kazuto, Yamino Kageto, Kudou Fuyuka, Kino Aki, Kiyama Hiroto, Zaizen Touko, Urabe Rika, Ichinose Kazuya, Domon Asaka, Sakuma Jirou and Tobitaka Seiya. Everyone went up, one by one, receiving his or her diplomas. They all went up with such equanimity, trying to keep calm when, in all actuality, they were just the opposite.

When Fubuki Shirou's name was called I nearly squeaked with happiness for my big brother. He has helped me through so much and now to see him graduating makes me happy and sad at the same time.

Then finally, our goalkeeper and captain, Endou Mamoru was called. He went up, keeping his happiness covert by hiding it with a serious expression. That's when I suddenly flashbacked to the moment I met Endou and the team. I remember hiding behind Fubuki because I was so scared, but once I met them, they all changed me. I used to be this dun and dull little girl, not wanting to know anyone other than Fubuki. Now, I am this lighthearted, debonair little girl, who is like a little sister to the team. Although, it wasn't just me, everyone on the team accrued over time because of Endou. He has helped us to grow and become something even better then before we met him. I just seemed to get lost in this world of memories, feeling comforted by the results of meeting everyone.

"Hikari? Hikari! Hikari!" a voice calls, bringing me back to reality.

I look to see who was calling me to find Endou standing in front of me surrounded by the team. The auditorium had cleared out except for all of us.

"What happened?" I ask innocently.

"The ceremony is over and you seemed to have not been paying attention." Natsumi scolds harshly in an invective tone.

"No, I paid attention, I just spaced out toward the end." I defend.

"Are you ok, though?" Fubuki asks in a worried tone.

I wonder to myself what could he mean, then I realize that I had been crying. "Oh, sorry, I was just sad that everyone is going to be leaving."

"Well, not everyone is leaving you know. Your fellow second years and the first years are going to here next year." Kidou points out.

That's right. I look around the group to point out who will be here next year. Kabeyama Heigorou, Shourin Ayumu, Shishido Sakichi, Kurimatsu Teppei, Otonashi Haruna, Kogure Yuuya, Midorikawa Ryuuji and Tachimukai Yuuki will be third years next year and Utsunomiya Toramaru as a second year.

As I look around, I see a motley group of people. All so different in many ways, yet share one common element and that is our love for soccer.

"What I am most afraid of is not seeing all of you anymore." I say referring to the third years.

"Is that what your worried about?" Fubuki sighs.

"Listen Hikari, only one more year until you join the rest of us!" Tsunami Jousuke, who is already in high school, exclaims, with Hijitaka nodding in agreement.

"Also, Hikari." Endou starts, "We aren't teammates, nor friends, we are family and families always stick together. Its not like we will never see each other again."

"Captain…" I breath, for I am in awe with the wise words of our captain.

"So you see, nothing is going to change, yes we will continue to get older but we will never stop being a family." Fubuki comforts as he puts his hand gently on my head.

"I get it now. I'm sorry, I just really hate change, its not all bad sometimes. To think we all met by a fortuitous chance when you were looking for players to add to the team." I smile.

"I don't know if was an accident, like you say." Haruna starts, "Its more of fate or destiny."

The team ponders her statement for a moment until the silence is broken.

"Hey everyone!" They all turn to see Endou, who was looking rather flustered, "Let's not procrastinate, we still have the graduation match."

"Geez, Endou, when it comes to soccer it can never be delayed, can it?" Kazemaru sighs at his friends enthusiasm.

"They don't call him a soccer freak for nothing." Gouenji says as we all start to laugh.

"So come on, Let's play soccer!" Endou yells giving his signature smile as everyone starts to pile outside.

They all start to head outside, chattering happily, for they are excited to have a match that will be friends vs. friends.

"H-Hikari?" A scared voice sounds.

"Yes?" I answer as I turn to see it is Tachimukai.

"C-Can you come with me for a second?" He asks as I nod. He takes my hand and brings me to under the cherry blossom tree.

"What is it, Tachimukai?" I question as he faces me, looking rather distraught.

"There's something that I have been wanting to tell you ever since I met you." he stutters.

I stood there waiting for what he has been wanting to tell me, but I see he looked a bit nervous.

"Tachimukai?" I question after the long silence.

"Hikari, I wanted to tell you that." He pauses and takes a deep breath, "I love you…"

I look at him, his eyes closed. Without him knowing, I go to him and bring him into an embrace as I whisper:

"I love you, too…"

He looks at me and smiles. He then takes my hand, we run toward the field, where everyone is waiting. That's when I look to the ocean blue sky and wonder to myself:

_Where will I be in ten years…_

∞_The End?∞_

* * *

Hope You Enjoyed! I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN!


End file.
